Til Death do we Part
by Queen-Suriya
Summary: A modern vampyre story involving a love triangle between the shadow lord, his chosen mate, and a modern teenager turned vampyre's servant. Naru/Sasu/Saku. OCC-ness . Rated for possible lemons. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Suri-** Like, oh my god, it's been so long since I've had the pleasure of writing for my many fans.!

**Teki-** I doubt it's been a pleasure for _them_

**Suri-** Shut up while you're ahead, little brother, I'm in a good mood...for now. Now, say the lines I gave you before I kick your ass into next week.

**Teki-** We don't own Naruto or any of it's characters that we use in this story.

**Suri-** I would also like to add to that that I own this story, profusely, in fact, with my own characters of course, I will be attempting to publish it. SO if I succeed, please support your local fan-fictionist by buying my book. Now, as I have said many times before this. On with da fic!

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

narrative

**((me!))**

**POV**

**Prologue**

Curled among the shifting shadows, a huddled figure hides beyond our line of sight. As she has been alone so long, she shies from human contact. Maybe she is no longer of our species, considering how she watches us, yearning for our interactions, our friendship. One would not think it possible to stray to a point so far beyond human nature that it would be considered unhealthy, or even unnatural. People have tried, and failed, to drag her from her safe haven of darkness, but she refuses to budge. It's almost as if she's watching, waiting for one particular person, and anyone but them is unwelcome.

Watch carefully and you might see a flicker of light wash over her sunken features. Her long pink hair hangs in tangled tendrils over her hunched shoulders. The once beautiful red gown hangs loosely over her famished frame. Her crazed emerald eyes, always watching, always seeing, but more fearful yet- always knowing.

We've always wondered how long she has been there. It couldn't have been to long, considering how she appears no older than eighteen, but surely long enough to reduce her to this depressing solitary state. Makes you ponder about what in this world made her retreat to it been so horrifyingly terrible that it could have done the same to anyone in her position..? Maybe we will never know. For now, we will continue to watch, wait, and hope for her salvation.

**? POV (( Means you'll find out later))**

How..? How could there be more..? More who watch from the darkness of the shadows, almost as if watching is all they live for. Now there is a boy, of course in better condition than that girl, but why he waits in the darkest depths is but a mystery. Surely he could survive in normalness, unlike the captivating girl. Surely he has no need to hide in seclusion.

I can not tell you for sure if his clothes are not in tatters, or if his hair is unkept, for I myself do not even know. All that is visible of him are his eyes, glowing red eyes that stare in hunger at that beautiful girl. Then how do I know that he is a boy, you may wonder. Well, why else would he be staring with wicked longing at my girl..?

Yes, she is mine, she has been since I first laid eyes on her. I hoped that I could be the one she's waited for, that I could be her salvation. Though now it appears that I am not the only one after her attention. The boy- the other shadow lurker... Wait...he moved his eyes, only a flicker, but they moved. They glanced long enough to glare at me, to challenge me. No...he can not have her...

**? POV ((I know that's probably getting annoying))**

How dare he? Have I been gone long enough that my scent has faded from her pale skin? Nobody...and I mean _**nobody**_ touches what is mine. A fair while ago that would have been punishable by death, at my hands of course, why would I want to let someone else kill him. Do I look like an idiot to you..?

I am Sasuke, Lord of the Shadows, who is definitely _**not**_ an idiot..! And if you must know, yes I am a lord, a feared one at that. People would tremble at my feet in fear of my wrath, well, all but him... Why isn't this imbecile trembling..? Can he not see that I'm angry..? Can He not see my fangs..? And yet he continues to stare at what is mine...

The nerve of peasants these days, don't know when to show proper respect. Any other day I would have struck the fool down, but not today. What? Why on earth is she looking at him? Maybe- maybe she doesn't see me lurking in the shadows, maybe she has not yet noticed my return. But trust me...she will soon.. I _**swear**_ she will...

**"The Girls" POV**

That scent, so deliciously sweet. I want it, I want _**him. **_Why him, why this inferior mortal..? Sasuke will, of course be furious, but I had to put up with Karin, so he will just have to put up with Naruto! His blonde hair, his blue eyes, I want him to belong to me, and only me... I don't know if I can wait, it's been so long since I last fed, and even then that peasant didn't smell this mouth watering.

Oh Sasuke, he thinks I haven't seen him, but that's not why I continue to stare at Naruto. Sasuke of all people should understand this hunger, but then again, he does have Karin. Ugh, I can't stand that woman! Why did he have to choose _**her**_.? She thinks she's so much better than me!

She thinks that Sasuke loves her more than me, but she doesn't know that he never felt anything close to love for her, barely even lust, which he still shouldn't be feeling for her..! If only I could act against her, but I know I can't, that would result in my punishment. after all, a lady could _**never**_ act against her lord...

**Suri-** Well, what do you think? Remember, if you don't review I don't know what you don't like, and besides the more reviews I get the faster the next installment comes out. Until Next time..!


	2. Chapter 1

**Suri- well, seeing as the first installment was so popular, I'm updating ASAP ^.^ Good news, Muteki is spending the night at his friends, so I'm FREE! I'm free I tell you!**

**Part 1- The Past **

**Sasuke and Sakura How they came to be**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

Sakura glanced down at the invitation in her hands. "It's serious..." She said, her emerald eyes scanning over it once more. "Mother..! I've been chosen by the Shadow Lord...!" She exclaimed, turning to run up the stairs of her house.

You see, in this time period, being 'chosen' meant becoming a bride. Each village was ruled over by a Lord, the Lord of this particular village was the mysterious Shadow Lord, who had ruled over his village for many years and supposedly never aged a single day...or taken a bride.

Darting up to her mother Sakura held out the tiny slip of paper for her to read. "The Shadow Lord, mother..! Me, to become his bride...!" She said, a smile lighting up her face.

Her mother glanced at her in shock. "This is a great honor, Sakura, this will bring pride to all our ancestors...you must prepare yourself at once to meet your future husband."

She nodded before running off to her room, emerging hours later fully dressed and prepared to be accompanied to the palace. A long emerald gown tightly hugged her frame, her pink hair curled and cascading down her back as she walked into the parlor of her small house. "Mother, I'm ready..."

Nodding, her mother gently grabbed her hand and led her out the front door and down the street towards the ever-looming palace. Upon knocking on the door, a butler escorted Sakura to the throne room where a shadowed figure could be seen sitting on the throne.

"Sakura Haruno, I presume...?" He questioned, straightening up from his leaning position.

She bowed slightly, her eyes struggling to make out his hidden features. "Yes, your highness. I..umm...understand you've chosen me...and umm..." She hesitated slightly, not wanting to appear a fool before her lord.

He stood, stepping slightly into the dim light. He had spiked back black hair, and red eyes...Wait, red eyes..?

She glanced up at him, her gaze locked onto his eyes. It was almost as if they were mesmerizing her, forbidding her to glance away from their crimson depths. Blinking, she snapped out of it, a blush slightly lighting up her face.

Smirking, he stepped down in front of her. "Yes, you have been chosen...by me...you are to be my mate. Now and forever.." He said, fangs slightly slipping down to rest over his lip.

Sakura gasped, looking in awe at his fangs. "Y-you're not human...are you, my lord...?" She questioned quietly, shifting her gaze to the ground.

He grinned, his hand lightly grasping her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Hn, I haven't really thought about it. Assuming I've been alive 126 years and still appear to be in my twenties, no I guess I'm not human..." He said, leaning in to lightly graze his fangs over her neck. "And stop referring to me as 'your highness' or 'my lord' , only servants and peasants call me that. You will know me a Sasuke, your husband and your mate."

"Y-yes Lord Sasuke.." She stuttered, shivering slightly at the feel of his fangs.

Growling, he lightly bit down on her neck in warning. "There will be none of that either..!" He growled, but quickly regained his composure so as not to frighten his new bride. He smirked, pulling back slightly to look at her. "Though I do like the fact that you see me as your master." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off into a bed chamber. It was a large room with crimson walls and a king-size bed in the middle with a crimson canopy and silk black sheets draped elegantly over the bed.

"L...I mean...Sasuke, what are we doing in here...?" Sakura asked, gazing around her in wonder, her hand subconsciously tightening around his, causing him to smirk.

He pulled her over to the bed and gently laid her down. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to deflower you...yet...but now I'm going to mark you as mine. " He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Most mortals get dizzy and pass out upon making they change, I didn't want you to hurt yourself.." Grabbing a small dagger from the bed side table he slashed his wrist, blood pouring forth.

She gasped. "Oh, Sasuke, are you alright..?" She sat up, trying to see how deep his wound was.

He pressed his bleeding wrist against her lips. "Drink." He commanded, his red eyes glaring into hers.

At first she struggled, until she caught his gaze. Then, she leaned in, as if in a trance, and latched her mouth over his bleeding wrist, a purring noise coming from her closed mouth.

After a few minutes, he pulled his wrist away, surprisingly much to her dismay. The wound upon his wrist quickly closing as he leaned in and sunk his fangs into her pale neck, eliciting a whimper from her. When he pulled back, licking his lips, she collapsed onto the bed. "Mine...mine forever...and _nobody_ will take you from me..." Sasuke growled, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and waiting for her to awaken.

_**- A Scribes Babble**_

**Suri- Alright, since I feel like it. I'm not posting the next chapter until this story reaches at least 7 reviews. I think that sounds fair, that's only five more than there is now. So, REVIEW and the next chapter will come out sooner. Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Suri- Well, it's really nice to see you guys like my story so much. ^^ I'm sorry for the delay, my internet got shut off last week so I couldn't update...sorries...**

**Teki- They're just humoring you, no one would ever like anything you come out with.**

**Suri- Why couldn't you have just stayed with Camera and Dildo...?**

**Teki- 1. Because they were driving me nuts.**

** they're names are _Camron _and _Dylan._**

**and 3. Because I love annoying you to much.**

**Suri- 3 words: Go To Hell**

**Teki- 3 words: No , Bite Me!**

**Suri- *grins evilly* Okay fine, I will!**

**Teki- ...fuck... *runs away***

**Suri- and as I've said so many times before...on with da fic! ...and chasing retarded little brothers...*runs after him***

**Part 1- The Beginning**

**Sasuke and Sakura How they came to be.**

**Chapter 2- A Vampyre's Mate**

Sakura awoke, blinking as the world appeared to her in a new clarity. "What happened...?" She mumbled, going to roll over only to find something preventing her from doing so.

"You're in your new home, Sakura-chan, and you're with me now..." Sasuke murmured against her neck, his arms finding their way around her waist.

She lightly rolled over to face him, her eyes daring to glance up at his eyes, but surprisingly not becoming entranced by their crimson depths. A feeling of want pulled lightly at her, but she had no idea exactly what she needed.

Sighing, he stood up, pulling her with him. "You must be hungry..." Sasuke muttered, pulling her over to a wardrobe on the other side of the room. Letting go of her wrist for a brief moment he pulled a dress from the wardrobe, a silken black gown with a blood red trim. He turned to face her again and tore her emerald dress from her body, much to her shock.

"W-what are you doing Lo- I mean Sasuke..?" Sakura questioned, attempting to cover herself.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm dressing you, what does it look like I'm doing...?" He said while lightly slipping the dress on over her head and stepping back to admire her. "Perfect." He whispered, grabbing her wrist again and pulling her from the room. "Now, let's go find you something to eat."

Strolling into his throne room he called to one of his servants to go fetch a boy from the village.

Sakura looked at him, slightly confused. "Is the village boy going to bring me some food...?" She asked tentively, trying to make sense of what was going on.

Chuckling softly, Sasuke shook his head. "No, Sakura-chan, the village boy _is_ food..." He said while settling down on his throne and pulling her onto his lap. He leaned into her and grazed his fangs over her neck. _'Damn, I've turned her and she _still_ smells intoxicating...'_ Not being able too resist, her sunk his fangs into the pale skin of her neck, eliciting a whimper from her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, getting lost in her taste, her scent, her _everything_. Upon hearing the footsteps of his servant, he quickly pulled away, licking the excess blood from her neck.

A pale, white-eyed boy stepped into the throne room, looking around cautiously. "You summoned me...?" At a glare from Sasuke, he added scathing. "...your highness..."

Sakura could hear the boy cursing Sasuke under his breath, but the wasn't all she could hear. She also heard his beating heart, his coursing blood. Glancing up at Sasuke, she was about ready to ask him what to do next when he spoke.

"Guards, you're dismissed." Sasuke said, waving a hand at the guards. Upon their exit, he stood, holding Sakura. Walking over to Neji, he lightly placed her on her feet. "Go ahead Sakura-chan, you are hungry..."

The boy glared glared. "Do I look like a three course meal to you...?" He said, taking a step back.

Sakura moved closer to him, tilting her head to the side, her now crimson eyes watching him until he looked at her. Once her eyes had caught his, she quickly moved in a bit him on the neck, not knowing why she did, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

Sasuke watched, a smirk upon his face until she was finished feeding. He then called the guards to dispose of the body. "Good Sakura-chan." He said pulling her back into his lap on the throne. "Now, the only thing left of being a vampyre is to learn the art of seduction...learning how to lure your prey to you...or how to turn on you husband..." He muttered, pulling her close. "But that, my dear, is a lesson for tomorrow..."

**A Scribes Babble**

**Suri- Well, what do you think..? Was it good..? Review and maybe I'll post a little bit faster next time.**


End file.
